


Dry Lips

by impulsivekiddo



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I love them so much, Implied Sexual Content, LESBIAN AF, M/M, Token Black/Nichole Daniels - Freeform, bi af, ended up being 5k, gay af, i hope i did nichole justice, i love bebe and nichole so much, im not too good at writing characters to be honest, theyre a thing but like not serious i guess, was supposed to be a 2k words thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsivekiddo/pseuds/impulsivekiddo
Summary: Clyde was laying on his bed, staring at the cracked ceiling. It was old and yellowy, like old books in the library.  He brought his hand to his lips, his hands were dry, the skin was crinkled because of dehydration. He never used hydrating cream. His fingers brushed his bottom lip. He could still feel it, like an illusion, a desperate phantasm. Getting to kiss again was a just pipe dream.Clyde had no idea where it went wrong. After all these years, all of these first times together. It all shattered like a mirror, reflecting the dreams of a boy, still weeping.It all reflected the dreams of him. That flawless, unblemished son of a bitch.Token Black.





	Dry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO WASSUP i wanna say 'this one is gonna be a ride' but im not confident enough in my writing skills to tell if itll make u emotional  
> sorry if theres any typo, i spent too much time on it and was tired; didnt feel like proof read the entire thing lol  
> it has 3k more words than it was supposed to have so count urself lucky i wanna fill up the tyde tag and brush the dust off

**03:40**

The rain poured, thunder resonated. Lightnings cracked the sky open. Footsteps, cars, chatter. The school bell just rang, and students were standing right outside of the school door, under the protection of the school rooftop, starring at the rainstorm. The courageous ones would dash outside of the safe zone, running to a car, a bike or just running for it, running home. Token didn't have that courage, he'd rather stay dry, safe and well. Token Black did not take risks, he watched the cars' headlights, the passengers, it's all very much normal. He waited for a Mustang, his dad's Mustang. He held his raincoat in his arms, his backpack hanging on his left shoulder. 

Nichole already left home with the school bus, Token, as  a gentleman, didn't want to accompany her, as he would probably annoy her. Nichole would rather read her book in silence, while the troublemakers made a mess in the back of the bus. Nichole would've insisted that Token should come with her, persisting that she's not bothered at all, but the boy knew. He lied, saying his dad was already coming to pick him up and he'd pick her up for their date around eight. 

"Happy birthday, again." She smiled back at him. He waved at his girlfriend when she got in the bus. They were going to see the sequel to her favorite movie for her birthday today. Nichole disappeared of his field of view. He looked around for his dad again. Nichole and Token started dating again a week ago, but Token was still a bit shy. He didn't know if it was the right kind of shy, though. Maybe it was a false sense of safety. It wasn't very romantic, but it felt good. Kind of.

A black Mustang pulled over, right in front of the school's doors. Token scratched his neck. He shouldn't feel awkward about this but he really didn't want to get in his dad's car(which was pretty expensive looking) under the eyes and the judgments of his classmates. So when Steve Black rolled down the window, Token just hurried to open the door and get in the passenger's seat, escaping the embarrassment. He slid onto the beige leather seat, dropping his bag between his legs, raincoat resting on his thighs. 

"Thanks for coming to get me, dad." Token glanced at his father. They already took off, leaving the school's parking. 

"It's no big deal, I had nothing going on today." he shrugged, pressing the gas pedal as soon as the lights faded to green. Token took a deep breath, looking at his father, the road in front of them, and then the window at his right. He leaned on it, shifting weight in his shoulder. The water was hitting the glass, silently glistening. The radio was glitching, emitting low white noises.

 His dad was lying, yet again. He worked his ass off today, like every single day and still pretends he and mom are carefree. They do extended shifts and their jobs aren't easy at all. Steve Black is a lawyer and Linda Black a chemist. They always make sure to have time for their single child, and Token is grateful. He just wish people didn't tease him as much as they did; so what if his house is the biggest and fanciest in town? It doesn't make him any different. Of course, Token had a handful of tricks when it came to business or making money, but he wasn't no money grubber.

At least Nichole was there. Now that Clyde ignored him and his text messages, he only could hold on to his girlfriend. And all would be fine. Right. He rubbed his forehead, hoping the headache would go away but it kept pounding. 

He looked at the sky. Grey, maybe dark blue. It was still raining. Everything felt so unimportant. It was depressing. Token had an exam next Monday, and all he could think of was Clyde, when really, he should be focusing on Nichole, who's turning seventeen today. Should he make a big deal out of it? He got her a gift, but it looked emotionless, as in he didn't put any thought in it. It was the sequel to the book series she kept talking about. His mind continued to wander. Clyde left so suddenly after Token shared the news with him, last week. He seemed so angry, frustrated. Or maybe sad, disappointed. Token didn't think Nichole would be such a big deal. They simply got back together, after a few years of barely talking to each other. Their parents were hesitant, but happy about them, as long as Token truly loved her.

True love? What kind of bullshit is that. Token still doesn't know if he even likes girls, and to be honest, that subject is really sensitive and low on his list of priorities. He rubbed the back of his stiff neck, picking on the eczema scars. Okay. Yeah. Nichole. Birthday. Date. Of course. _Act human, Token._

It was all a blur, really. They chatted on some social media, and ended up going on a date together. They didn't kiss but it felt nice, it felt normal. Could Clyde blame Token for wanting a normal, happy relationship? That's all he wanted. A regular and typical heterosexual romantic relationship. They'd go to the cinema, drink a milkshake with two straws, hold hands and stuff. Sounds perfect. 

 _For your parents and the school, maybe, but what about you?_ Token brushed off the little angel standing on his shoulder. Metaphorical angel, of course.

He heard a light ringing noise coming from his pocket. Probably a text from Jimmy. Jimmy always sent weird posts on Instagram. Either 2012 memes or random VSauce videos. He ignored it. He ignored everything lately. His feelings, people's feelings... Winter was coming. Token should be glad! He had a girlfriend, good grades and money. Everything was perfect and that's how he wanted it. So why wasn't he happy?

_A normal relationship._

Maybe it didn't matter in the end, he'll end up going back to what he knows better; Clyde Donovan. The boy of his childhood daydreams and him, playing PS4 until the sun rises, jeans on the floor, cold feet tangled in sheets. Kissing for hours until their lips are numb...

He ran a hand through his curly black hair. It felt surreal, all of it. They were just friends. They never established a relationship status. Token could do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"You're being quiet, are you okay Short-Stuff?" 

**03:47**

The white noises of the radio stopped, as well as the car engines. They were home yet again.

"I'm cool." He opened the car door, grabbed his bag and raincoat and left. Thoughts and ideas were tumbling their way in his brain, everything was chaotic, confusing and he didn't feel like untangling it all. He got in his house, ignoring how his shirt and hair were soaking wet, took of his shoes, threw his raincoat in the dresser and ran down the stairs, to his bedroom.

Door closing shut behind him, anyone could hear the stagnant quiet if they went downstairs. Disturbing silence, like a secret kept tucked in a purse. Token Black was alone, in his room, confused and staring at the wall. All of his instincts were screaming for Clyde. 

 

**06:39**

 

Clyde was laying on his bed, staring at the cracked ceiling. It was old and yellowy, like old books in the library. He brought his hand to his lips, his hands were dry, the skin was crinkled because of dehydration. He never used hydrating cream. His fingers brushed his bottom lip. He could still feel it, like an illusion, a desperate phantasm. Getting to kiss again was a just pipe dream.

Clyde had no idea where it went wrong. After all these years, all of these first times together. It all shattered like a mirror, reflecting the dreams of a boy, still weeping.

It all reflected dreams of him. That flawless, unblemished son of a bitch. Everyone agrees on that. He's so perfect and yet, still is insecure. Clyde just wanted to forget that last week. It felt like being stabbed in the back by your best friend.  _It shouldn't feel this way_. He keeps telling himself that. He cannot bring himself to talk to Token again, it'd be pitiful.   
Clyde turned over in his bed, he was cold, shivering. Thunder roared outside.

He lazily got up to close the blinds. He just wanted to sleep, stop thinking about it all. Screw homework. He shut the blinds, ignoring the beauty of the sunset and the landscape. He dragged his feet to his bed, collapsing on the mattress. He pulled the blankets on him, shutting himself from the outside world. He could hear his dad walking around the house and he couldn't stand the thought of having to explain his feelings to him. Or why he haven't done his laundry in four days.

The fabric was thin but felt incredibly heavy on his chest, as he struggled to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

_Token taught him how to control his breathing._

No matter how, as soon as he'd close his eyes, he'd see him. Like a vision, a mirage in a dry desert. Clyde refused to let Token know how much it  _hurts_. Everything came back to  _him_.

  _Does he really like Nichole?_

Last Wednesday, she walked up to them, books under her arm and  _kissed him_. On the lips. Like she could do anything she wanted to him and he'd smile like  _that_ , sliding a hand on her hip. It hurt. So. Damn. Much. Like a sharp arrow, piercing through his skin, shattering his ribs. Melodramatic, much? Unfortunately, All Clyde could do was bite his lips, drawing blood in jealousy. _She_  was everything  _he_ wasn't. Smart, mature, pretty, tall and good at every fucking school subjects. She towered upon Clyde. 

He wished he pushed her away, told her about the nights they spent making out, about Token's clothes in Clyde's wardrobe, about the hickeys on his collarbone and the astonishing way Token sucked on Clyde's bottom lip. He could have kissed Token right in front of her. "Back off. He's my man."

But he didn't. He's moonstruck. Bebe glanced at him from across the hallway, a pity glance. The kind of "sorry-your-childhood-crush-doesn't-notice-how-in-love-you-are-with-him" look. 

Clyde broke up with Bebe Stevens after she admitted she was into girls, and only dated him, a supposedly jock, for looks. It was a really emotional moment, it made them bond. She told him everything about the girls she liked and the pressure for her to date a jock, being the cheerleader captain.  Caught in the moment, Clyde's mouth went in alone and he started telling Bebe everything about the boys, the girls and how he liked reading Playboy as much as he liked gay porno. They ended up salsa-drunk and left the Taco Bell hugging and laughing, screaming about how gay they were in the empty parking lot, flipping off the sky and the birds.

Clyde knows he could go to the endearing girl for sentimental help and therapy but his body feels rock hard, and not in the sexy way. He feels like he weighs 500 pounds. Everything now was white noise, fuzzy dialogues, his heartbeat pulsating in his ears, his chest, his feet... 

 

**08:32**

 

_*DING*_

Probably Tweek again.

_*DING*_

Godammit, he should've turned night mode on.

_*DING*_

"God dang it." His phone was blowing up with text notifications, probably from Tweek or Jimmy. With a gigantic effort, Clyde rolled on his belly, stuffing his face in his pillow, messily wiping off the leftover of tears on his cheeks. He grabbed his phone and glanced quickly at the blurry screen. He rubbed his red puffy eyes and read the name of the one messaging him. Token. He could feel his inside groan. This was bad, real bad. The anxiety kicked in, his breath was shaking. He didn't communicate with Token for exactly six days and nine hours. He was a terrible best friend. The worst BFF to ever exist. 

Token probably texted him "It's over". Maybe it'd be easier if he stopped frequenting him altogether. Clyde would stop feeling...whatever this is. He wouldn't have to worry about wanting  to hug him, to kiss every single inch of his body, wanting to lick his neck, undress him and make out until their faces fall off. Clyde did those things with Token. Plenty.

 Everytime it feels like coming home after playing in the show for hours, or wrapping your cold hands around a warm hot chocolate mug, like laying on a blanket during a chilly summer night, naming constellations with nothing on your mind. Kissing Token felt right. Being with Token felt like home. Token was Clyde's only home after he fought with his dad, after he got beat up in the lockers or after his dad would make him feel bad about his lack of skills in sports. 

But he fucked it all up. He fucked up and now his favorite human in the world is with someone else. Of course, they looked so normal, so...typical. Like it should be, following the non-written rules of society.

 **07:47** Tokky: what are you doing

 **07:58** Tokky: plz tell me youre ok

 **08:14** Tokky: Ive been texting for days, talk to me clyde, did you block me?

 **5min ago:** Tokky: idc if youve been ignoring me, im coming over

 **Now:**  Tokky: im here, in front of your house

 **Now:** Tokky:i need to tell you something important,now. get out here

Clyde threw his phone in the tangled mess of blankets. He bit his lips, rubbing his rigid hands on his bare arms. This is not good. Facing the reason of his mopping isn't what he needs right now.

But the thought of Token running in the rain just to see Clyde...

Even if his entire body aches for the sound of Token's voice and the touch of his hands.

 

 

**07:29**

**(55 minutes ago)**

 

It's Nichole's birthday. It's Nichole's birthday and Token is sitting at his desk, staring at the pile of homework he has to do for the weekend and seriously thinking about breaking up. They were supposed to go on a date. Like a normal,happy, lovestruck couple. Nichole is a nice gal, she's amazing, but maybe nice and amazing isn't the words he should use for someone he loves.

Clyde is special, different, warm, handsome, supportive, bright and adventurous. He wasn't able to do his laundry, tie his shoes properly or hit a homerun but he was still Token's favorite person. Token didn't care if Clyde had stains on his shirt or greasy hair sometimes.  He would still hold him whenever he needed comfort, still listen to his ugly sobs and talk him down. He could spend hours just laying on a bed with him, playing video games silently and not be awkward about it. Giggle when they fail missions or screech in surprise when he'd get a headshot. Even if he was a dork, Clyde could still be incredibly sexy, even if he thought otherwise, Token could not resist the scent of Clyde's deodorant, or the way he bites his bottom lip or sticks his tongue when concentrating. 

Token felt good around Clyde. He didn't feel forced to smile or act a certain way or defend his opinions. Clyde felt like something he had to protect, but could protect him in return. 

Clyde once beat up five dudes because they called Token the N-word. Five. Dudes. Clyde came back crying and sniffing, blood on his clothes and knuckles so bruised they looked like a night sky.

Woah, That's a lot of thinking about your best friend (who ignores you for an entire week) when your girlfriend's birthday is today. 

"Jesus Christ, how can I be so blind."

Clyde wasn't angry because he thought Nichole would ruin their friendship, he didn't avoid Token's eyes or hurry to take his notebooks and leave because he wasn't comfortable around Nichole.  _Clyde was sure Token and them would never be a thing._

A boyfriend thing.

Token got up his chair, wide-eyed. "How could I be so fucking retarted?" he yelled, forgetting the presence of his dad upstairs. 

_I just got in a relationship, denying my feelings for Clyde, like a total dumbass._

To hell normal relationships, he couldn't stand the thought of Clyde guilt tripping and thinking about their make-out sessions. He had to make this right. Over eight years of passing notes in class, eye contacts, shy smiles and stuttering, Token needed Clyde. He needed Clyde to know he's there, with him. He can visualize the boy weeping or blaming himself for this mess.

Token took his phone and prayed for Nichole to understand. Nichole and Token knew each other since they were 10, they were friends. They did go out for a few weeks, but if Token remembers properly, it was under pressure. They realized they were better off as friends after the skank hunt accident. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe Token was selfish, maybe he isn't thinking, putting his feelings first. But the name Clyde was floating in his mind, non-stop.

Clyde

Clyde

Clyde

_In eighth grade, Clyde gave Token a Valentine card, it had a funny joke and something about being his valentine. Token remembers being in public, laughing awkwardly as he felt his face heating up. He brushed it off. "Nice joke, Clyde, it even has a shitty drawing." A shitty drawing. Token knew Clyde said he worked hard on that card. That was a dick move, and he was 100 percent aware of it. Sirens went off in his brain. Clyde's face collapsed, he tried to gather the broken pieces, and put his mask back on, grinning. "Yeah, a joke...Haha. See ya later." He said with a strangled voice._

_Token only realized that he was holding back tears days later, and it was too late. Clyde spent Valentine's day with Bebe Stevens.Token stayed home playing Overwatch, hoping "(playboy169) started playing Overwatch" would pop up in the chat._

Clyde 

Clyde

Clyde

_Four years ago, they played hide-and-seek at Craig's house. "One...Two...Three..." Tweek started counting and Token took off, running upstairs. He looked in Craig's room, his sister's than his parent's and decided to hide in the closet in Tricia's bedroom. She was out with her parents. He slowly slid the door behind him, crouching in the piles of kids books, running shoes and toys._

_He stayed there for a few seconds until he heard footsteps, shuffling and someone coming in the room. Clyde whispered. "Tokky, you here?" Token slightly opened the wardrobe door. "Can I hide with you? I can't find a hiding spot and Jimmy's already at 80..." Hesitant, Token opened the door just enough for Clyde to crawl in. The door shut behind him and they found themselves giggling in the dark._

_They waited and waited. They heard the other talking down stairs, meaning Jimmy had found Tweek or/and Craig. "It's darker than I expected..." Token didn't know Clyde was uneasy in the dark. He felt Clyde's fingers slide in Token's hand, pressing his fingertips into Token's palm. They didn't think this was awkward at all. Token held Clyde's hand, softly caressing his knuckles. They stayed like this for a few minutes, breathing in unison. It felt peaceful._

Clyde

Clyde

Clyde

_The patio door slid open, Token was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing. "Hey, Token, wanna play family with us?" Butters was wearing what looked like his mom's dress and high heels(way too big for his feet, he was obviously struggling to keep his balance), he had lipstick messily applied on his mouth, it spread to his nose and chin. Token shrugged. He put down his coloring book on the table and walked over to the backyard._

_Butters, Kenny, Craig, Tweek, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Clyde were gathered around small plastic chairs and a tablet. There was a kid's kitchen set leaning on the maple tree. Kenny was wearing a pink apron and one of his many long-haired wigs(the brunette curly one with blue streaks, this time), pretending to cook something in the oven, humming. Cartman and Kyle were sitting on the plastic chairs, pretending to get a divorce and saying something about steroids and Alzheimer while Stan was lying in the grass, staring at the clouds. He probably wasn't playing. Clyde and Craig were fighting over the Little Tikes car, even though they were both growing too tall to fit in well._

_Butters handed his father's Fedora hat to Token. "You can be the husband! I'm already the mom with Kenny, so you can be our son and be married to Clyde! Craig is the baby, Cartman and Kyle are the grandparents and Stan is the drunk uncle."_

_Token nodded and went up to Clyde, tipping his big Fedora hat. "Well hello, darling, I'm back from work!" Clyde turned around from the small car, Craig sliding in the Little Tikes, profiting from Clyde's lack of attention. "Oh, you"re home!" He said in a weirdly high-pitched voice. "Dinner is almost ready, can you take care of Baby Craig here while I get the table ready, honey?" "Gooh Gooh Gah Gah." Craig used the same monotone voice as usual, driving around the backyard in a car even though he was a five month old baby. Clyde wore a puffy bright neon pink_ _tutu laced skirt over his pants and a big pearly_ _cyan necklace along with a Hello Kitty bag hanging on his shoulder. "Of course, honeybun!" Clyde took a few steps toward the small table before turning around and asking. "You'll be my husband for real one day, right?" He flashed a smile so bright Token couldn't refuse his offer. "Of course, honeybun." Token couldn't help but smile in return. "That's Gooh Gooh Gay Gay." Token flipped off the baby._

Clyde 

Clyde

Clyde

 

It rang twice before Nichole picked it up. "Hey Token, how are you doing?"

"Hi Nichole. I'm not really well right now, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Token's breath was shaky. "Oh no, I hope it's nothing bad! Are you sick? We can cancel the date, my family is there, it's all-" 

"No, no. I mean yes. I..." His chin trembled, He closed his eyes shut, trying his best to keep the tears from flowing. "I'm so sorry I'm calling you instead of being here for you but... I don't think I can keep this up." He let out a gross sob. 

"Token! Is everything okay? You can tell me you know, I hope you know you can trust me."

"I know, I know... I mean...(He wiped off some of the tears) I think I'm into boys."

He heard Nichole sigh on the other end of the line. A sigh of relief. "Token, oh my god, I'm so glad you told me! I kind of always knew you might be bisexual. But why are you crying?"

Token fidgets with a pencil, grinding his teeth(a bad habit he has). His eczema was kicking in.

"I...Actually, this is less about boys in general, it's more about...(Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.)...Clyde Donovan." Token heard silence, and then a laugh. 

"Oh Christ, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but... Oh God, I can't believe I asked you to date me when I knew you were into him... Token, you shouldn't worry about it! It's fine... I guess I saw it coming, let's say we're not the most romantic couple ever, and I guess I dated you for, I don't know...Approval?"

Token chuckled. This was all so silly. Nichole was one of the best friend ever. "I can't believe it. This is totally how I feel! I thought that if I dated you, I'd have my parent's approval and the school wouldn't care and just let me be. I just wanted a normal relationship and now Clyde is probably crying his eyes out."

"Bebe told me about how Clyde was all lovey-dovey for you at the same time she came out. And as for the normal relationship thing... I was too looking for security, maybe... I know this is weird, and like, you probably will think this is suspicious but Bebe is highkey hot."

"Dude, we are so horrible." Token laughed out loud, this was all a weird coincidence. Four confused queer kids just wanting to meet society's expectations. Token runs a hand through his hair, smiling big. 

"You should go and check on Clyde. I know you guys have been tense. About the date, I'll probably ask Bebe or my brother to go with me! Don't worry, you wouldn't have liked it anyways."

Token agreed and Nichole hung up. So the feeling of missing romantic attraction wasn't just an impression. It feels like a weigh taken off his shoulders. He let his muscles relax, he sits back on the backrest of his desk chair, a dumb smile stuck on his face. This time, he won't let Clyde go.

He stared at his opened closet with shirts in a pile on the floor. Clyde's The Jackson 5 shirt was laying there, waiting for Token to wear it. 

This time, Token will make things right, like they always were supposed to be.

 

**08:33**

 

Clyde breathe heavily, he grabbed a sweater and put it on, covering his wet shirt he used to blow his nose. He stumbled out of his room, the first time since 3 PM. 

His dad barely notices him, too busy eating spaghetti on his own. He's been eating on his own for a week since Clyde got his heart supposedly broken. The only company he had was Clyde's older sister when she had dinner with them like every Tuesdays. Clyde did feel a little bad, but his dad appreciates his alone time. After years of mourning his wife, he started fresh and new, going to the spa and taking care of himself, often tidying up the house while listening to 2000's pop music. It really helped Clyde mourn too, he often helps his dad with chores and they have great time together, son-to-father times, and it makes them feel better. it helps with coping. They're both grateful to have each other, since Clyde's sis lives in another district and isn't as present as they wish she would be.

Clyde quickly puts his tennis shoes on without tying the laces. He glances outside. Token is standing on the pavement. That motherfucker, acting like nothing happened. Clyde bites his lip, not knowing if he should keep ignoring him or try to finish it out. He examines the silhouette standing outside for a last time. 

Fuck it.

He turns the knob, and takes a step outside. That's it. It's too late to turn back. Token Black quickly turns around. _Too quickly._ He takes a few steps towards Clyde. Clyde tries his best to control his body temperature but fails miserably. He stuffs his hands in his sweater's pockets and lowers his head. No way he's looking into those gorgeous brown and warm eyes.

Clyde sniffs. He knows his nose is bright red and shiny because of all the whining and wiping off his nose. Clyde is a mess right now and Token is looking like a god damn god. He's wearing beige skinny jeans with a hand-knit black sweater that's slightly oversized(the sleeves are a long enough to cover his palms, as much as Clyde hates to admit it, it's adorable) with a dress shirt tucked under it, a white plaid collar covering his neck. 

This could be a cliché love scene if it didn't stop raining(and the snow wasn't wet, brown and 70% water) and if Clyde wasn't convinced he had to reject Token.

"Clyde, I want to apologize. I was wrong to get back with Nichole, we mutually agreed that it we only had mutual feelings." He takes another step. That's a step too much. He's too close, too tall, too pretty and smells too good. 

Too much.

His fingertips brushes the back of Clyde's hand. He backs away immediately. Clyde shouldn't act so harshly. Token's mask is gone and he can read the hurt in his eyes, the way his mouth curves downward. "I don't want it to be like this... whatever it is. Clyde, I don't want us to end, I like you. A lot."

 _He_ likes _me? Is it so hard to say the L-word out loud? Because I've been in love for 10 years and he rejected me twice._

He turned around, arms at his side. This conversation is not going to happen. 

"Clyde! Come on, man." Token grabs his arm and pulls him back effortlessly. He grabs Clyde's chin, forcing him to look up into his eyes. Chocolate, sparkly eyes.  _Fuck_. Token smiled sadly.

"Remember that party last year?" Clyde looked away, nodding. He was too flustered to say anything. Red invited everyone to this big party on the hill famous to be used by junkies to get shot and drug dealers. All the cool kids party there. Everyone went, got drunk, and Token was a wreck. Clyde carried him to Jimmy's dad's truck(Jimmy drove everyone to the hill) and laid him down on the backseat. Token was mumbling about a girl that made out with him and he said those eight words. After that party, Clyde scribbled that sentence over and over again in every single notebook he owned.

 _"Clyde, I think I'm in love with you."_ This time it was real. Token wasn't drunk. He was sober, standing there. In front of Clyde, in arm's reach.

"Don't say that." Clyde whined. This isn't how it should go. They're best friends. Not lovers. 

"I say whatever the hell I want." 

And then  _he_ kisses  _him_. 

And suddenly the world is spinning. His eyes are closed, his eyelashes are whisking Clyde's cheeks. He close his eyes, and the world is still. Silent. His lips. On Clyde's. They know this is right, this is how it should be. Token kissing Clyde, Clyde kissing Token whenever they want, however they want. They don't need to care about looking good or making good impressions. This is a thing. A boyfriend thing. They kiss and they tease and they bite. Clyde can barely remember how their first kiss went. It always felt like the right thing to do and it still feels like that. Token wraps his arms around Clyde's neck. He pulls back from the kiss to whisper "I love you so much, you have no idea.".

"I don't know man...I love you more than tacos. That's a lot." He giggles and his skin wrinkles. His laugh is so honest. It fits him. Clyde would record Token's laugh and play it on loop to fall asleep if he could. "So, are we like, a couple now?"  Clyde kisses the mole under Token's left eye. "That tickles." 

Another laugh. 

"Your dick tickles me." 

"That made no sense." 

They laugh anyways, and Token's breath smells like peppermint while his hair smells like his usual shampoo; lavender. Clyde tightens their embrace, so the smell sticks to him. He likes it.

 

No.

 

Clyde loves it. He loves Token. And it's too late to change anything.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY HAPPY BOIS!!!11 welp this was a cool one i guess? leave ur opinion in the comments? and a kudo? idk? plz?
> 
> i hope the characterization was right! token and clyde are my fav but i lOVE NICHOLE AND BEBE SO MUCH!!1


End file.
